deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Wiki Rules
General Rules 1. No spamming. Pretty self-explanatory. *Spamming pictures/repetitive comments will lead to a warning the first time, a 1-5 day ban the second depending on what's being spammed/how often, a 2 week-1 month ban the third time and a permanent ban the fourth time. *Spamming links to external sites: Permanent ban the first time. 2. Be respectful as you can. Don't be rude or spiteful. This should be pretty self-explanatory too. Don't call people idiots because you think they're wrong in a VS debate/analysis (ex: VS Battles Wiki), don't antagonize others, don't call a series trash (if you have genuine reasons for disliking it and are respectful, you may post, but if someone asks you to stop, please do), and the list goes on. You probably get the idea. *Minor aggressions will lead to a warning, then 1-5 day ban, then two week ban then a permanent one. *Larger aggressions will start off with a warning + a 3-7 day ban, then a month, then a permanent one. 3. Vandalising pages is prohibited. Don't create pages for Death Battles/combatants that haven't happened yet, even if they are confirmed to come at some point. Also refrain from altering information or results for character and episode pages without the info being official and within page structure. (Note: violating the below gallery guidelines counts as vandalism) *First time will lead to a warning, second will a three-day ban, third is two weeks, fourth is permanent. 4. You're allowed to go off-topic in comment threads, but try to stay, as much as possible, relevant to Death Battle. *Adding to this, we ask that shitposting is kept down for the most part. Occasionally it's fine, but we don't want to see it every other comment. *Warnings the first time. 1-3 day ban the second, 1-2 week ban the third, 1-2 month the fourth, permanent the fifth. 5. In terms of sexual content, you can make jokes with sexual humor and the like, but things like actual pornography or rape are strictly prohibited. *You will be permanently banned the first time you break this rule. 6. Sockpuppeting to avoid bans is grounds for a permanent ban the first offense. *Alternate accounts are allowed. 7. Death threats of any kind will not be tolerated and will result in permanent ban on first offense. 8. All "who would win" questions are forbidden from the main pages' comment sections. To discuss these topics, please visit the VS Debates Board. Comments violating this will be deleted immediately. 9. Up until an hour after an episode's release on Youtube, spoiling future fights is strictly prohibited. *First offense is a warning, while all following offenses are a week ban. *If you'd like to discuss spoilers before this time, please use the spoiler template: 10. Any other miscellaneous reasons that do not fit within the above rules can receive bans depending on its severity. VS Debates Board Rules 1. Discussions are to be kept as civil as possible. Replies attacking or insulting people aren't allowed. *Bans will be dealt as rule #2 in the General Rules section. Guidelines 1. To promote thoughtful discussion, we ask that replies to "who would win" threads not just be "____ wins/stomps/solos," and at least contain basic reasoning to support your argument. 2. Please, keep the threads related to the original topic. General discussion has a home in the general comment sections of the wiki. Discord server 1. To ensure trolls and sockpuppeting trolls don't get in the server, we require those who want access to the Discord server have a verifiable account here on the wiki, with a minimum of a hundred edits on your account. More details are found in the Discord server itself. 2. All rules that applies here also applies to the Discord server, and vice versa. If any rules are broken, the ban will be carried over to both the wiki and the Discord server. 3. Please take note that there are further Discord exclusive rules are found in the server itself. Character Gallery Guidelines Before posting an image a characters page, please follow these guidelines: What is Allowed *Pictures depicting actual scenes of the character in their episode or the sprite/model used in the animation of their Death Battle. *Pictures referring to famous feats or events involving the character that were mentioned in their Death Battle, such as Bane breaking the Bat. *For characters with multiple forms, one picture of each form used in their Death Battle. If the character has more than 15 forms, no more than 15 can be shown. *For pages consisting of multiple characters in one duo or team, a picture for each notable team member, like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, a single picture of each ranger and their zords. *1 picture for each of a character's core weapons used or mentioner in their Death Battle, with a max of 15 weapons. *Pictures of a character's ridiculous feats mentioned in a Death Battle, such as Lex Luthor stealing 40 cakes (if a Death Battle isn't out yet, wait for episode's public release to post these images). *Pictures depicting the origins of a notable reference in Death Battle, such as a panel of Iron Man's playing human quote to Daredevil that inspired his similar quote to Lex Luthor. What isn't Allowed *Pictures of the character from multiple media they have been in. *Pictures of the character doing nothing with no context. *Pictures of character's alternate forms, weapons, or feats that were not mentioned in their episode of Death Battle (if an episode isn't released, then the pictures can remain until the episode is open for public discussion, one hour after its Youtube release). Guidelines 1. If you want to add a category to the wiki, make a thread to discuss it first and wait for the responses before making it, particularly an admin's approval. This is to avoid making unnecessary ones. 2. This wiki is not affiliated with the official DEATH BATTLE! channel at all. So if you're hoping to talk to someone from it, this isn't the place to try. 3. If other users are breaking any rules, you may intervene yourself, but we need you to notify an admin of the incident as well. *Understand however, that admins also have their own personal lives to attend to, and can't be on this wiki 24/7 to help. So please don't give us backlash if we don't come to take action for a while. 4. Don't add in pointless trivia to pages. Certain things like "this is the # fight where the combatants are rivals" can be left to categories. Something like "(character) shares his/her (DB voice actor) with (character)" is fine though. 5. Offensive humor is allowed, but not encouraged. Should you make any offensive jokes, you will be taking responsibility for the consequences, if any, for the posts. 6. Should a point from another source, such as VSBattles, be brought up in debate, please try not to brush the an entire point aside due to the origin of the source but rather the point itself. Denying a point just because of the origin of the source is straw-manning the argument, disrespecting the person who made the point and the source. 7. Keep comments unrelated to a Death Battle or a fight on the Comment Section Central. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Help Category:Community